


Good Things

by Sacramental_Wine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, kinda sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one of the contest winners over at my RP Blog. They one a 500 word drabble and they wanted Mirage/Hound introspection with fluff and some sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things

Mirage woke up before Hound for a change. Normally, his lover would have left at the crack of dawn to go on a walk and then shower off the dirt from said walk before slipping back into the berth to kiss Mirage awake. But not today, Hound had just returned from a long scouting mission and he’d slept in for a change. It gave the spy a chance to appreciate the view of Hound’s handsome face deep in recharge for the first time in a while. ****

As he traced a fingertip along Hound’s cheek he thought idly back on the past, about how the first thing he used to see in the morning were the other Tower spiers piercing the air in hubristic competition with Vos. The quiet, pleasant morning only broken by the soft sounds of gossip in the halls. Nothing to really break up the monotony of fine energon and boring conversation with even more boring mechs and femmes. Mirage chuckled quietly at the memory of sneaking away in the night, finding fun places with loud music and even louder bots. His creators were often furious with his lack of propriety, expressing distaste for his lower class friends and acquaintances. They would have hated knowing what he did with those “friends”. ****

And then the war hit. And it didn’t matter anymore. No what mattered was that he could get in and out of places without being seen, that he lived up to his designation with style and grace and imaginative flair and managed to catch Optimus Prime’s attention and get assigned to his stealth crew. Meeting Jazz and Bee had changed the way he did his job, made him better, faster, more daring. Strangely enough he’d found a purpose amongst all the bloodshed and, even more strangely, love. ****

Hound had been a surprise. A big surprise. A surprise that haunted his recharge dreams until the day he’d snapped in the rec room and pulled him into a fierce kiss during a party. Mirage felt his chassis warm at the memory of that first time. Straddling Hound’s hips and kissing him silly, tasting energon and fresh air and electricity on his glossa while feeling that perfect spike throb in his valve until he was crying out in ecstasy And they hadn’t even gotten started at that point. No that whole night was filled with passionate gasps and dented plating and whispered words that never failed to make his valve lubricate and his spark ache. ****

Mirage kissed the side of Hound’s helm and sighed happily. Even here on earth with their new alt-modes they were still the same as on Cybertron, helm over wheels and miraculously less jaded than they should be. e places his servo on Hound’s chest, maybe someday their sparks would beat in time fully. Another soft kiss and his lover’s optics open, a smile spreading across Hound’s face when he sees Mirage’s soft, slightly silly smile. 

“What’s on your mind beautiful?”

“Nothing,” Mirage said softly, “Just good things.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the other fics I swear. Should have the sequel to Talk Dirty To Me up soon.


End file.
